The Heir Test
by james.hofstetter
Summary: An heir test is reinstated and taken at Hogwarts and Harry is found to heir of a few houses but also has a betrothal contract/s and must bear a child Manipulative Dumbledore, Heirs to Founders, Evil Molly, Ron, Ginny. Let me make this clear, pairings are correct, no it's not slash, there will be no smut or sex or lemons, so no it's not M rated, stop been homophobic.
1. Unwelcome Welcoming

**The Heir Test**

**Description: An heir test is reinstated and taken at Hogwarts and Harry is found to heir of a few houses but also has a betrothal contract/s and must bear a child.**

**Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated or associated with anything to do with Harry Potter and I am just playing in JK Rowling's Sand Box**

**Chapter 1**

Harry was on the train to get back to Hogwarts, it was now his 6th year, Harry was still grieving of course, grieving for Sirius, then Dumbledore strode in to Privet Drive Earlier this summer saying the ministry has decided to reinstate another old tradition at Hogwarts, the heir test, to start finding long lost heirs to houses and filling up seats in the Wizengamot, Dumbledore could not stop it or hide it from Harry any longer, apparently Harry is the Heir and should of become Lord to the Ancient and Noble houses of Potter and Black at age 11, should off, but Dumbledore kept it from saying 'you should of not had to deal with it and have a good childhood' but Harry knew better, he knew Dumbledore was a manipulative old coot, trying to do everything for the 'Greater Good', no not any longer, he found out Dumbledore just wants me to deny the Lordships and hand them over to him along with the vaults, but I denied of course, when Dumbledore left, he had some serious thinking to do, he figured out he could no longer trust the Weasley Matriarch or even his best friend Ron and Girlfriend Ginny, He could only trust Fred, George and Arthur, he suspected he could trust Charlie and Bill but he did not know them well. Oh what he would do just to have true friends and not be manipulated, you see that's where enters Hermione, Neville & Luna.

The three come into the compartment and sit down, they had all been to the prefect meeting, Luna got made one and Ron's got taken off him and given to Neville, Harry made it perfectly clear to Ron, Ginny and Dumbledore that he never wanted to speak to them again, they were dead to him.

The train arrived at the station on time as usual and the now Golden Quad headed to one of the carriages where the thestrals were waiting, they got in and quickly headed up to the castle, oh what a coincidence, Dumbledore was waiting at the entrance 'welcoming' students in

"Harry, my boy, I must impress on you to come straight up to my office, we have a lot discuss'

"Albus, my man, I must have made it so clear to you now that I do not wish to be a part of your manipulations any longer and will not come with you anywhere, as I am now back at this school I enact clause 532 in the Hogwarts Charter which states should a student request it they can have no form of contact with the headmaster and all means of contact must go through their head of house, the headmaster is to have no contact with this student for whatever reason, goodbye Albus, and stay out of my head, yes that's right I learned Occlumency"

"Harry I must insist, ahh" shouted Dumbledore

"You See Albus, Magic recognises I have enacted the clause and Hogwarts will give you a bigger shock every time you try to talk to me, I'm hungry, goodbye"

Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna headed into the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table while Luna went over to the Ravenclaw table, once they sat down they waited, talked and chatted with their fellow Gryffindor and watched the new sorting happen. This year song was much different, he sang.

"Back in times of Old,

When I was young and told

To sort young minds and judge them where they ought to go

Gryffindor for those who are brave, Slytherin for those who are cunning

Ravenclaw for those of sharp mind and Hufflepuff where true loyalty strikes

I have warned this school time and time again

And now it is my turn to stop

I will sort you as that is my job; I am not a talking mop

This year an old test has been reinstated, by outside and inside forces working together

Under the toil of this administration this school has gone to pot

Goodbye, Farwell, for I am done, now my last thing to say is I hereby declare my life force at an end, the founders have returned, and it will be there job once more, I will no longer sort, I longer Talk, this sorting is postponed until tomorrow when they have returned, So I say it, so mote it be."

The sorting hat then curled up into a ball with a blinding flash of white light the sorting hat was gone with only a few ashes remaining, apparently the founders had returned and they will be back tomorrow which coincidently is the day of the heir tests (inheritance tests), so it obvious that there are people who are heirs to the founders here and will take control once more, Dumbledore had paled at the hats words and conjured a new table for all the new year group to sit at and quickly talked to an elf to sort out rooms, this was most unusual, obviously the hat was fed up and decided to give its job away, poor hat, suffering under Dumbledore all these years, no wonder it gave up its life.

The food was summoned and they ate quite normally, apart from the hat committing suicide, the year was going as normal as any. They were ushered off to dormitories with the new years been sent by one of the professors to temporary accommodation. Tomorrow there would be a lot going on, the founders returning to take care of the castle once more and the inheritance tests for all those in the school, it certainly would be a long year indeed

**A/N:/ alright everyone, start of my new story, the 9****th**** one :O, hope you all enjoy it :), fave, follow and review**


	2. King Hath Returned

**The Heir Test**

**Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated or associated with anything to do with Harry Potter and I am just playing in JK Rowling's Sand Box**

**A/N: Before we start I need to say something, I have had a few reviews criticising the pairings I have chosen or saying I got them wrong, here is clarification, I did not get them wrong, Harry will be betrothed to Neville and Luna to Hermione through the founder betrothal contracts that go through every generation of heirs, Gryffindor (harry) to Hufflepuff (Neville), Ravenclaw (Hermione) to Slytherin (Luna). I find people criticizing my pairing choice and saying because it will feature a gay relationship it must mean this story is a M rated, that it is going to feature sex and smut, no I won't be writing that as that is not my type of story and I do have a plot to continue with. I will not have people flaming just because they are homophobic, roll into the 21****st**** century and stop been pig heads and accept people can be gay. {End Rant}**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, the students made their way down to the great hall, where awaiting them was a squad of 500 goblins, each with stacks of parchment and a ceremonial knife to conduct the inheritance tests with; probably today they will discover quite a few lost houses. People had to go in groups of 4 to the goblins so Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna went together. The goblin talked them through what would happen and the possibility they might be an heir to a house forgotten or they might have a betrothal contract which would have to be carried out almost immediately.

The four cut their Hands across 4 different pieces of parchment. First to get their results was Hermione, the piece of parchment dinged like a bell when it was done and the goblin and Hermione read

Inheritance of one Hermione Jean Granger

Blood Status: Pureblood through lines of squibs

Heir & Lady of the houses:

Lady of the Most Noble & Most Ancient house of Ravenclaw

Lady of the Most Noble & Most Ancient House of MacKinnon

Lady of the Most Noble & Ancient house of Clarkson

Lady of the Noble & Ancient house of Lewis

Marriage contracts:

1 in the Ravenclaw Line to one Luna Selene Lovegood of the House of Slytherin

0 In the MacKinnon Line

0 in the Clarkson Line

0 in the Lewis line

New Name: Lady Ravenclaw MacKinnon Clarkson Lewis Granger

Next up was Luna's whose read

Inheritance of one Luna Selene Lovegood

Blood Status: Pureblood

Heir or Lady to the houses:

Lady of the Most Noble & Most Ancient House of Slytherin

Heir to the Most Noble & Most Ancient House of Lovegood

Lady of the Most Noble & Most Ancient House of Nostradamus

Lady of the Most Noble & Ancient House of Connor

Marriage Contracts:

1 in the Slytherin Line to one Hermione Jean Granger of the House of Ravenclaw

1 in the Lovegood Line to the Nostradamus Line, 0 to currently marry

1 in the Nostradamus Line to the Lovegood Line, 0 to currently marry

0 in the Connor Line

New Name: Lady Slytherin Nostradamus Connor, Heir Lovegood

Neville's Parchment Read

Inheritance of one Neville Francis Longbottom

Blood Status: Pureblood

Lord to the Houses:

Lord of the Most Noble & Most Ancient House of Hufflepuff

Lord of the Most Noble & Most Ancient House of Longbottom

Lord of the Most Noble & Ancient House of Lloyd

Lord of the Noble & Ancient House of Drain

Marriage Contracts:

1 in the Hufflepuff Line to one Harry James Potter of House Gryffindor

0 in the Longbottom line

0 in the Lloyd line

1 in the Drain line to the House of Walker, 0 candidates to marry as of yet

New name: Lord Hufflepuff Longbottom Lloyd Drain

Finally Harry's Parchment Read

Inheritance of one Harrison James Evans-Potter

Blood Status: Pureblood

Lord to the Houses:

Lord of the Most Noble, Most Ancient & Royal House of Pendragon

Lord of the Most Noble, Most Ancient & Magical House of Emrys

Lord of the Most Noble, Most Ancient & Magical House of LeFay

Lord of the Most Noble & Most Ancient House of Gryffindor

Lord of the Most Noble & Most Ancient House of Potter

Lord of the Most Noble & Most Ancient House of Black

Lord of the Most Noble & Most Ancient House of Evans

Marriage Contracts:

0 in the Pendragon Line

1 in the Emrys Line to the LeFay Line (0 candidates)

1 in the LeFay Line to the Emrys Line (0 candidates)

1 in the Gryffindor Line to the Hufflepuff Line (one Neville Francis Longbottom)

0 in the Potter Line

0 in the Black Line

0 in the Evans Line

New Name: His Royal Highness Lord Pendragon Emrys LeFay Gryffindor Potter Black Evans

The Four Children looked down on the parchment with awe while the goblin tasked with their inheritances was in shock, he quickly got over it and called all goblins to attention to bring the rings of these prestigious houses, all goblins halted what they were doing to watch these children ascend to their place.

"Okay the four of you, when you have put all your rings onto one finger, don't worry they will meld together, you must take this oath to accept your new found station, this will then be registered with the ministry, in your case Heir Pendragon, it will mean the ministries of Europe will now be void and you will need to sit on the throne, first we will start with you Ms Granger"

"I Hermione Jean Granger Accept my Heritage and take up the Ladyship's of the Lines of Ravenclaw, MacKinnon, Clarkson and Lewis and will to the best of my ability uphold the laws of the land and to look after its citizens. So Mote It Be"

Hermione then flashed in Bright Blue light while her robes changed to reflect her house crests"

"I Luna Selene Lovegood Accept my Heritage and take up the Ladyship's of the Lines of Slytherin, Nostradamus and Connor while formally accepting the Heir Ship of Lovegood. I will to the best of my ability uphold the laws of the land and look after its citizens. So Mote It Be"

"I Neville Francis Longbottom accept my heritage and take up the Lordship's of the Lines Hufflepuff, Longbottom, Lloyd and Drain and will to the best of my ability uphold the laws of the land and to look after its citizens. So Mote It Be"

Luna and Neville both flashed Green and Yellow personally before sitting back down and watching Harry

"I Harrison James Potter-Evans do hereby accept my heritage and take up the throne and lordship to the lines of Pendragon, Emrys, LeFay, Gryffindor, Potter, Black and Evans. I will do my best to correct the wrongdoings of society and protect each and every citizen within Magical Europe; I retake my throne of my line and banish the Ministries of Europe. **So Mote it Be"**

Harry's voice boomed on the mote and there was blinding flashes of Royal Blue, Royal Red and Royal Silver before the light died down and in front of Harry all goblins and wizards were kneeling and swearing fealty to the crown, all over magical Europe wizards, magical races and magical creatures were now compelled to bow down and swear fealty to the crown, around Europe the Ministries were in chaos with magic accepting that they were finished and over. In front of Harry Appeared 5 Things, the Pendragon Crown, Throne and Phoenix, Emrys Staff and LeFay Sword. Harry went over to the Throne and sat in it with magical energy radiating all over the world, the phoenix flew forward with the crown and gently placing it on his head before allowing him to pick up the staff and sword,

The King has returned...

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, fave, follow and review**


	3. Equality

**The Heir Test**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights to J.K Rowling**

**Within this chapter I am going to provide a short paragraph at the start going into a bit of a backstory explaining the betrothal contracts between the many houses**

* * *

Way back in yonder, of times of old, when the founders of modern magical Europe emerged, the names of these people were Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin, each were amazing wizards and founded things in their own right. Godric created the ministry of magic's in the absence on the king and created the magical community of godric's hollow, Rowena was smart and loved books, and she was the one who founded the mundane & magical national libraries in every country in Europe in the hope that books would be preserved forever and for anyone to see. Helga Hufflepuff was a gentle and caring person and she set up the first ever magical hospital which rapidly grew worldwide. She also set up Diagon Alley, a specific place for wizards to shop. Contrary to popular belief Salazar was not a dark, evil wizard, he was nice and kind, he set up Knockturn Alley where no matter what the species they could turn up, shop and not be prejudiced by other people. These four amazing wizards came together and set up the magical school we know and love today called Hogwarts. One day a seer from the line of Nostradamus came to them and explained a vision that he had, in the future disaster will strike the magical world, evil will reign for centuries upon centuries. The founders rightfully thought they needed to do something, especially to protect their heirs, they did not know how long into the future it would be but this did not matter to them. Three weeks later Godric had married Helga and Rowena had Married Salazar. They loved each other and wanted their heirs to be just as close in the future, so they put a tiny piece of their souls into the marriage contract so that when the world will need them the most, they can come together, marry once again and help the young couple in what they must do.

* * *

Harry was overwhelmed, in one day he had become king of magical Europe. How the hell did that happen? Stupid Umbridge. The ministries may be done but all the discriminatory laws that the Wizengamot have passed still stand, he had to address his nation today, he knew exactly what he was going to say, and it won't be just the wizards he will be addressing, he will be addressing every magical being in Europe. From Goblins to Centaurs, the Fay to Veela. None would be ignored under his rule

First before his addressing the nation, it was time to look into all his finance, of all his accounts, same with Hermione, Neville & Luna, each got their own report. Literally there was too much to even list on one piece of parchment like usually happens, the goblins had to use 36 pieces for Harry, 24 for Neville, Luna and Hermione. It was complete and utter madness, they pretty much owner Magical Europe, they owned thousands of properties between them, 50 Quidditch Teams, 500,000 Magical and Mundane Businesses, shares in over 10 million magical and mundane businesses, some long extinct that could be revived, others at their peak, the goblins invested wisely. Harry decided that he is going to disband the old ICW and Wizengamot and create the new Crown Council, made up of advisors from around the world that will vote on what new law's should be made, even though the king's power is absolute. Neville was stood to his right hand side, was Hermione on his left, Luna to the left of her. They were on a big stage, in front of the memory orbs playing this to every wizard, witch, magical being and creature in Europe.

"Today I address you, not only as your king but as your equal, I have been given this illustrious position through my heritage and I vow to make this continent the best in the world once more, we have been in dark times, ruled by bigoted purebloods for the past 500 years and it is time to stop, no more I say, standing here today I hereby disband the European ICW and the European Wizengamot's and hereby create the new Crown Council, like the Wizengamot they vote on new laws that should be passed around the continent however they are loyal to throne, this council is made up of all different being's around the continent so we can do what's best for them. These three wizard to the side of me will be joining the council, their titles have upped from Lord to Baron and Lady's to Baroness's. Any wizard from the former Wizengamot that I believe to be worthy of a lordship and is loyal to the crown will receive a new place on the council. I am opening up places on the council to the magical races of Goblins, Vampires, Hags, Giant's, House-Elves, High Elven, Dwarves, Veela, Werewolves, Ghost's, Merpeople, Centaurs, Acromantulas, Sphinx's, Manticores, Dementors, Diricawls, Augureys, Fwoopers, Pixies, The Fay, Trolls and any other Sentient Magical Being that feels they should have a place on this council. I will be contacting each of these contingents individually and recruiting them from all over the continent to join us. I will do my best for you and will not let any of you down. It is time for change, I am change. SO I SAY IT SO MOTE IT BE."

Harry turned on his heel and left the stage, descending to his throne, next to his throne he had commissioned a Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin throne to be placed at his right and left hand side's appropriately, where Neville, Luna and Hermione now sat, these four people were amicably chatting about what had just happened, but they were not the only ones, the whole of magical Europe was pretty much speechless

* * *

**Alright, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I enjoyed writing it, I would be happy if you gave me to suggestion's on what I could improve or any ideas that you would like to see in future chapter's**

**Thank you fave, follow and review**


End file.
